


Absolute

by raynoremmas



Category: Loveless
Genre: Biting, Blood, Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Medical Stuff?, Sadism, Violence, death mention, etc - Freeform, grooming??, if uve read loveless u should know what to expect, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Seimei trains his punching bag little brother?? I really don't know what to say other than that it's messed up and sexy, enjoy.
Relationships: Aoyagi Ritsuka/Aoyagi Seimei
Kudos: 17





	Absolute

Unfocused eyes gazed at the floral arrangement at the center of the dining room table. The flowers were red, just like the blood that caked every wound that Mom had given him. The sharpness of her teeth was unbearable at first, but over time Ritsuka grew accustomed to the pain and even preferred it to when she would stab him with dinner forks. Her teeth began to sink deeper into his shoulder. Why was she mad again? Oh, right.

He had answered one of her questions wrong yet again. It wasn’t like he wanted to answer at all, but he knew that if he refused she would only become more angry. What was it that she asked again? His memory was failing him again, but it wasn’t like it mattered. Weak fists began pounding against his small chest and he planted his heel into the ground to keep them from falling over. She was nothing more than an obstacle. It wasn’t like he had an attachment to her in the slightest, but he knew if he retaliated, Seimei would be upset. If it meant pleasing Seimei, he would be bit a thousand times over.

His older brother hadn’t come home recently and it was starting to weigh on him. He locked eyes with Mom, nodding obediently as she screamed at him through her tears. Nothing she ever said made sense, so he stopped listening ages ago. His mind wandered to Seimei again as he made his way to his room. His older brother was perfect, after all. His mind was almost constantly filled with thoughts of Seimei. Ritsuka always got good grades and was a compliant child, so there was never anything for Seimei to scold him for. He sighed and locked his bedroom door.

Sitting down at his desk, he opened the top drawer to pull out a small first-aid kit. He pulled out all the necessary supplies like Seimei had taught him when the abuse started. Gauze, tape, scissors- A knock on his bedroom door cut off his thoughts.

“Ritsuka?” A warm, calm voice rang out from the door. “Are you alright?”

Without hesitation, Ritsuka happily bounded for the door. “Nii-chan?” He asked, opening the door for his older brother.

“Ritsuka, you’re-”

“Are you home for tonight?” he asked excitedly. Seimei met his bubbly gaze and reached his hand out to ruffle his younger brother’s soft black hair.

He put on a small smile and nodded, “I am. But you should really be more careful, Ritsuka…” he scolded caringly. “Come on, I’ll fix you up this time.”

“Okay!” He ran over to sit on the desk, scooting the supplies over. He patiently waited as Seimei shut his bedroom door and made his way over. “Doctor me up, Nii-chan,” he laughed softly.

“I’m working on it,” he smiled down at the medical supplies his younger brother had laid out. “You’re doing really good at taking care of yourself lately, hm? It helps me out a lot when you do as I say so obediently. You’re such a good boy, Ritsuka.”

“I guess so,” the boy shrugged off his praise, just excited to get any attention from his brother at all.

Seimei’s slender hands worked delicately to clean the fresh bite mark that now graced his younger brother’s smooth shoulder. “Does it hurt at all, my lovely little brother?”

“Nah, it stopped hurting ages ago. I don’t really feel it at all anymore,” he said calmly, watching as his older brother began to inspect the wound closely.

“Hm, I guess I should check to make sure nothing was damaged then. Let me know if you feel anything,” he stated simply as he placed his lips gently against the raised skin. His tongue glossed over the wound and the nostalgic taste of his younger brother’s blood made him smile softly. Ritsuka’s flushed face was more than enough to satisfy the emptiness he felt while he was away.

“It doesn’t hurt when you touch it, Nii-chan,” he sighed, attempting to hide his embarrassment with his feathery bangs.

“Not even when I do this?” He bit down on the wound, earning a heavier sigh from the boy sitting in front of him. The blood pooling against his tongue was an intimate reminder that he should stop before he lost control. It wouldn’t be any good for him if his younger brother who he’d trained so well was hurt too badly. Not that anything Mom could do would compare to what he had in mind for his younger brother. He pulled his mouth away, wiping the smeared blood from the corner of his lip with the back of his hand.

“It doesn’t hurt, but I feel it,” he was honest with his older brother as always. Seimei had trained him so well. He never went against his wishes and never dared to disagree with him. An obedient little pet, just like Seimei had dreamed of. Soubi did just fine, but nothing satiated him more than his younger brother. Something about how easily he was manipulated was even more tempting than the masochist that would easily die by his hands. He smiled softly as he thought of the day when Ritsuka would be completely destroyed by him, slowly and painfully. His fingers went back to work, quickly dressing the wound. The soft smile on his pale face was shown to no one but Ritsuka. And the excitement and longing in Ritsuka’s dark eyes glittered for no other.

“That’s good, no harm done then, right?” He asked, finishing up the job.

“Right,” Ritsuka smiled, looking at the new bandages. “You always do it so much better than I can, Nii-chan.”

“Well, it takes practice and patience,” he smirked. “Something you’re still learning.”

“I’m patient!” he pouted. “I always wait for you to come home very patiently.”

Seimei laughed softly and Ritsuka’s ears twitched at the sound he yearned for every night. Nothing mattered when his older brother was near. Everything in the world became right again. Seimei was his savior; coming to his rescue at every opportunity. It was only natural that his younger brother would endure anything for him, right? After all, Seimei's word was absolute.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a completely self-indulgent fic that I wrote to take a break from other stuff I'm working on. Thank you for reading!


End file.
